Crusher Leone RC145 MW²D
Facebolt: Leone This Facebolt is fully covered out of metal. Although it is not a MF-H or a MF. It is there to add defense and attack to the bey as an MF-H and an MF does. The Metal is in a sparkly and Flashy Aqua Green. On the top, there is an engraved Lion with a Big, Fat and Chubby font that says 'Leone'. Energy Ring: Leone Lance is a fully balanced Energy Ring which has Blades pointing out. The edges of the Clear Wheel consists of 8 Lances, two in each quarter of the energy ring, also representing the body form of a Lance. This increases the stamina of the Bey. It also makes the Bey more stable. This energy ring is similar to the Pegasus and the Wolf ring in design but outclasses it in stamina, defense, and balance. It is basically like the 'Wolf' Energy ring although it has rougher material and heavier weight due to the Energy Ring being made out of tiny metal bits inside the rough plastic energy ring. Fusion Wheel: Crusher Demonic is a successor to Death, it both has amazing defense and attack due to both attack and defense modes. When in attack mode, Demonic has a spiked curve pointing upwards which makes it wider. It has gaps which don't give it a massive amount of power, however in defense mode, Demonic has spiked curves pointing downwards which is forming a rigged circular shape which contains recoil that gives it some attack power, because of its shape, it gives it defense. Because its rigged, it gives its body as a rigged sword. Which explains it that it is good at attack too. But when in defense mode, it gains heaviness which increases heaviness fantastically. It has enough defense to outclass Twisted. It is also a great alternative to Duo. It has 2 pieces to form the Fusion Wheel, Demonic. * Metal Frame - It contains heavy spiked curves which can be flipped upwards for attack mode and downwards for defense mode. * Metal Core - It has spikes that sticks upwards to close the gaps with the Metal Frame. Spin Track: Яubber Claw 150 (RC150) Reverse Wing 175 is a successor to UW145 (Upper Wing 145). It faces to the right and it can create speed to increase attack power. It has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". It can switched simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled downwards, in a clockwise manner. In Defense Mode however, the wings are angled upwards, counter-clockwise. Although UW145 was stated to be able to conduct Upper Attack, this does not have any effect due to UW145 being placed under the Wheel where it does not have any known contact with the opposing Bey's Wheel. However, UW145's sharp points in Attack Mode can conduct Smash Attack, but the effect is, once again, negligible. Overall, Яeverse Wing 150 is not an outclassed Spin Track. Despite its name, it cannot conduct any Upper Attack at all, only Smash Attack, but this does not have much of an effect. Its wings can be used for Defense however, it has more stamina because of the up-force power, which performs opposite DF145 and T125. This may also reduce it defense power since UW145 adds almost no weight to the bey, and since the wings do not come in contact with regularly height beys, against regularly height beys the wings are overall quite useless. Performance Tip: Metal Wave Wide Defense (MW²D) Rubber Flat Sharp is based on FS, RSF and RDF. Rubber Flat Sharp has a wide surface which can increase more friction in the stadium. The Rubber Flat Sharp (RFS) is a Sharp Flat Performance Tip completely made out of rubber. Its almost the same Tip as the one that Ray Gil 100RSF has. It is also like DS, when it tilts, it gains speed and attack power because of it being flat. It increases it a lot more because it is made out of rubber too. It outclasses RDF, RSF and it overshadows FS.